


The Army-Navy Game

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: The Wonder Cap Project [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Army, Baltimore, Cadets, College Football, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Football, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Navy, Old Friends, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Soldiers, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Diana Prince go on a first date to an American Football game in Baltimore, Maryland and find themselves rooting for the opposite sides in the annual tradition of the 115th Army-Navy game. Even though Diana is aware of what American football is, she asks for Steve's help in understanding the nuances of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army-Navy Game

**Author's Note:**

> While having a long history of friendship with his spy teammate and fellow war Veteran, Steve Rogers struggles with the feelings emerging about Diana Prince and seeking closure to the memories of his past life in the 1940's.  
> Diana on the other hand seeks a deeper companionship and longs to be around Steve, but can't help returning to thoughts about another guy in her life with the same charming smile in her past life in the 1940's.

An envelope with a note and other contents were stuck to the inside of Steve's locker at the HQ base. On the outside, it was handwritten addressed only to Steve. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was looking at him. Nothing else was amiss about the envelope only that it was unexpectedly mysterious. He thought he left his street clothes locker secure, but it was something he will have to do another security check. Inside the white letter envelope was a hand written note with two event tickets roll out once the page had been unfolded. His eyes search the top and once he began reading, is fears were quelled once he recognized the handwriting.

> "Dear Steve,  
> I thought you and I could get away for a day or so. I've always wanted to go see a football game and a big one is coming up over the weekend. I went ahead and got us 2 tickets to the Army Navy game. Everyone is gathering at the stadium in Baltimore, so it's not too far from here. Dress accordingly!  
> Sincerely,  
> Di

Steve noticed the underlined portion of the note. His attire at home didn't match a typical sports fan or complete a loyal fan base declaration. He had gone to baseball games at the Polo Grounds as a kid or knew about the Giants football club, but back then, the crowds in the bleachers didn't dress like the team with replica jerseys. Should he purchase something at the mall he asked himself as he let his mind wander. But as he stood at his locker, his thoughts came back around to the real matter at hand. Agent Diana was asking him for a date. Or what were her real intentions? Steve looked over the note again and a third time. There were no clear indications of a romantic rendezvous as there were no mentions of eating cheese with bread. It could only mean one remaining thing. He should attend the game in full Army Service Uniform?  
It would take a phone call to her to confirm and accept the liberty proposal. The thoughts of them spending any kind of time together aside from spy missions were welcoming. Fraternizing within the Agency were more casual than the military days of the war. As the Captain at the front or on the USO tour, his focus and dedication to fighting the enemy superseded any focus on the fairer sex. Could he finally relax some of his devotion to his country and cause and enjoy Diana's company beyond their job? It had been a long time since Steve had a date, but in his exceptional case was he prepared to rejoin the modern world? All these questions had circled in his mind.  
In the closet at his apartment, Steve Rogers' clothes were in a constant state of military readiness. It was a good habit that was drilled into him from the very beginning. The Army Service Uniform that hung inside the garment bag wasn't the first one he wore back in the 40's. It was a perfect replica of it though. There were a few other times where Steve, the soldier, was honored after coming back from his hibernating entombment. Most public functions Steve attended were in the original Captain America costume, but it was his Army uniform that kept his connection to the troops he served with. He wore it for them.  
Before going out to meet Diana, Steve Rogers checked himself in the full length mirror. Every button was polished and every accommodation pin was straight. Every single disciplined design about the uniform was ascetic precision. Even his black dress shoes shined to a perfect glossy sheen. But then, Steve reached for his dress cap and the sudden jolt of repressed memories came to the surface of this thoughts. It was on a particular day in 1941 when the base camp had been welcoming the arrival of Gen Eisenhower who also wanted to personally meet and greet with Captain America. Steve had been in a panic all morning when he found his dress cap had went missing in action. It would've been an embarrassing mistake to be out of uniform while shaking hands with the military's top leader. Peggy Carter had labored furiously to intercept Steve in time and pass along a new cap to him. Peggy made it in the nick of time. She was a part of his life that was sorely missed. Her memory remained the same along with the constancy of her companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other longer stories about my OTP at my blog or like my facebook page.  
> http://wondercaptain.blogspot.com/


End file.
